Dark Lord Vilious
Quick Bio: 0-8: born and raised in yoggoy until 8 by his mother,Vilious was taken by a Sith Lord that crashed in yoggoy; 8-15: He followed the dark lord darth Varix teachings until his death by a mysterious jedi in yoggoy; 15-20: search for the mysterious jedi in order to get the title of his old master by killing the jedi; 20:He killed the mysterious jedi and achieved the next step of power, the fight took his ability to breath and begun using a life support system mask. 21-30: begun an intense training in a system of ancient caves on yoggoy; 31: developed the first structures of his academy on the caves and in the same year opens the "Darth Vilious secret academy"; 32: meets tagren Ragna'ar; 33: built the Vilious corporation; 34: in a fight for a position in the New Sith Order loses both eyes; 34-35: developed a new more powerful way of force vision and become able to see all by the force ,also achieved the knowledge to become a true sith Lord; 37: Opens his Lightsaber Arena; 31-37: teaching at the academy; 38: Leaves the academy to Tagren Ragna'ar and exiles himself on trandosha; 39: Due to instability on trandosha, i was able to become the new ruler and after some improvements in the planet he begun receiving support from trandoshans. 42: He Opens the elite sith academy and takes 3 apprentices: Ssurrg(trandoshan),Darth Antidious (Yavassk,trandoshan) and Darth Sinarian (a Royal female from naboo called Morgaine). 42: Ocupation of trandoshas moon akoshysss, Also begun the search for his mother in Iridonia but without sucess; Reports indicate she would have been enslaved and sent there to serve an iridonian slave Lord. 42: After some medical treatments become able to remove the life support system and everybody could see his real face. 43: Become a Member of the Brotherhood of Darkness after is failure serving the Sabaoth Empire. Vilious and Morgaine marry beeing the ceremony held in the gardens of the palace at trandosha and performed by Nekraylaus Omega. Forms his own Empire with his center in the Trandosha, The Dragon Empire, and officialy Joins the Galactic Empire run by Emperor Omega. 44: Vilious closes himself in a training room in his palace where he intensified his training for several weeks in order to kill the Jedi who made Omega Kill himself and save his loved one (Morgaine) of her death (acordignally to Vilious Vision)...Vilious emerges the room after long hard training and as a Dark Lord of The Sith...He now have aknowledged several superior force powers like midichlorian manipulation and many others. Challenged Ahriia for a fight to the death in memory of his Old "Brother" and Emperor Omega that sacrificed his life for his love (Jedi Ahriia). -----------------------------------------------Post RP fiction----------------------------------------------- Vilious fought bravely the young Jedi but, before the last struck of death, he was interrupted by a great disturbance of the force, laying him defenseless and confused. In that exact moment, Vilious was forced pushed by a rampaging Jedi, Master Atosha Veryuk, known Master of the "force iruption" technique. Sent against the rocks, Vilious struggled to focus but the disturbance was "exploding inside his head" leaving him open for attack. And amidst the caos inside his head, his images returned, his wife beeing killed by...a mysterious character. But caos dissolved, entering pain, more particular in his chest, as he was pierced by Ahriia's lightsaber. But, as his senses deminish, a vulture enters the battleground slicing the young Jedi in two, shouting "His Death belongs to me!" in a agressive yet distinctly recognizable as a womans voice. After some undertermined moment of time, Vilious senses recover, beeing force healed by this "vulture". As his eyes open, he could see for a moment, Master Jedi Atosha Veryuk beeing pulled by two trandoshans inside a transport ship, his state was uncertain. But as he focus on the character healing him, he surprisingly sees lady Morgaine. "What do you see my Lord?" she says with disgust melted in her words and eyes. "I see my lady, my wife" he answered amongst weakned words and failed preception of the question's disgust. Immediatly she answered with the same tone - "I see your future...I see you in chains, as my servant, as my slave as i rule the The Dragon Empire!" - Vilious tweetched in confusion, like he was trying to wake up from a dream. Without success. "I have granted 'our' Master his last wish, Lord Omega now has his revenge" She stated - "Don't look so shoked! Don't you see? I was never your apprentice! i was never your 'lady' " she said, speating after his last word. "My master was Lord Omega, and my heart always was and always will be his" she said just before knocking Vilious out of his senses once more. 51: As Vilious opened his eyes, he saw a figure, his eyes focused slowly and he observed the med droid on the other side of the glass of what it seemed to be a bacta tank. He stated: "Welcome back Master, it has passed 7 years, 112 days, 11 hours and 15 seconds since you initiated recovery in this bacta module. I'll inform Lord tagren Ragna'ar immediatly." As the droid left the med bay Vilious recovered his mind, his senses, his memories and, as each one of them reborn inside his head power also rose. His eyes, all tones of the darkside, changing with each fragment of memory however!...his face still, no expression, apathy. But as the last piece of memory enters his mind, his face "imploded" with rage, with hatred casting an incredibly powerful force explosion around him, completly ravaging the room, destroying walls and ceeling, leting a fine low tone of moonlight iluminate the smoke produced by the blast, slowly revealing Lord Vilious in the middle of the med bay's wreckage, kneeled. In the background, a deserted rocky coast line bathed by the waves and stars. Then silence. "You didn't need to destroy my med bay my old friend" - tagren Ragna'ar said smirking, as he entered the new "med bay with a view". - "I'm glad you are awake, just in time, there is someone i want you to meet". Still kneeled, Vilious looks to his old friend, realizing he might have saved his life, how grateful he should be to count with such friendship, but he said nothing, rising, apathic, emotionless. He turn his head to the sea, looking to the moon. A moment passes, his mind betrayed by the events 7 years ago, now focus. - "Show me friend" He said turning back his head to Tagren. They walked alongside, out of the scene, into the building. ----------------TO BE CONTINUED?----------------- Other information: Level of Midiclorians: 13.300 Favourite Weapon: Red Doube Balded Lightsaber and purple single bladed lightsaber. Forms: specially Juyo and Makashi Clothes: Sith Robe to Darth Maul's robe Lord Vilious has a infinite source of Force Vision that he developed since he got blind (Force stealth have no affect). Primary Force Powers: -Force Speed -Force Lightning -Force Push -Force Pull -Force Jump -Battle Meditation and precognition. -Breath Control -Force Ilusion and Deception (Learnt with Master Blackhawk) -Force Choke -Force Drain -Force Crush -Telekinesis -Force Whirlwind (variation of Force Push) -Force Wave ( " ) Other Force Powers: -Force concealment -Drain Knowledge -Force Slow -Midichlorian manipulation -Force Weapon -Sith alchemy -Force Armor Category:Characters